


Give and Take

by captnalbatr0ss



Series: The Captain and his Quartermaster [21]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnalbatr0ss/pseuds/captnalbatr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I used to keep my dark a secret, I used to keep my heart in pieces.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He said he liked me better as a mess. He said he wants to save me from myself.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I’m not, not gonna lie—I think, think I could die happy, happy, happy in his eyes.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Lay me down in the river, love me like I’m a sinner, lay me down, lay me down, lay me down."</i>
</p><p>“River” — Oh, Be Clever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

* * *

All things considered, it was shaping up to be a good night.

Sam stood naked at the foot of the bed, his eyes soaking in the dish before him.

Rafe.

His wrists were bound together, looped through a worn leather belt, anchored to the headboard. His hair was disheveled, along with the rest of him.

Sam had been surprised when Rafe had approached him, practically cornered Sam as he was coming out of the shower. His eyes were dark already, his expression one that Sam hadn’t seen before.

“I need you to do something for me,” he’d said.

“Ah…okay?” Sam’s eyes darted left and right, his eyebrows raised. “What… What’s going on, babe?”

Rafe held up the belt. “Follow me.”

And Sam had, like a dog on a leash.

He had been hesitant at first, unsure of what exactly Rafe wanted him to do. Reluctant to use as much force as Rafe encouraged him to use, from the moment he tightened the belt around Rafe’s wrists—and noticed just how pale Rafe seemed in contrast—then tightened it still more, at Rafe’s insistence.

But Rafe seemed to want it, and Sam wanted Rafe. And Sam was a quick study.

Soon enough Sam had fallen into the role, and he was dizzy, drunk on the sounds he’d managed to draw up from Rafe.

Sam rubbed his jaw, eyeing Rafe like a predator would his prey. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. The way Rafe’s body moved as Sam tongued him, the way his muscles tightened, released beneath Sam’s fingers—his breathing, raspy, ragged after Sam had pushed him to the brink only to deny him release— _exquisite_.

Rafe was miserable with pleasure. His body glistened with a light sheen of sweat, he could barely keep his eyes open. His muscles were taut but tired, weak and quivering.

Sam crawled onto the bed, moving over Rafe, dragging his body up the length of Rafe’s.

“Fuck,” Rafe growled. “Fuck yeah, Sam.”

Sam stole the words from Rafe’s mouth, claiming his lips. His kiss was deep, dominating. Rafe writhed beneath him, wrists straining against the belt, hips lifting to meet Sam’s.

“Rafe,” Sam groaned, practically breathless. He wanted Rafe’s hands on him, wanted to feel those strong fingers digging in to his flesh. “You— you good? Can we skip the rest of the, ah, foreplay?”

Rafe was nodding, meeting Sam’s eyes. He looked almost delirious.

“Yes.” He tugged against his restraints. “Sam.”

“Yeah.” Sam’s fingers fumbled with the belt, loosened it enough for Rafe to slip his hands out.

Rafe rolled his wrists a few times, then decided to make good use of how far up his body Sam had crawled to reach the belt, hands finding Sam’s hips, holding on tight.

“Come here. I just need—” And then his mouth was on Sam’s cock, eagerly tonguing the sensitive head.

Sam’s thighs trembled, one hand falling to tangle in Rafe’s dark hair, the other bracing against the wall.

“Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.”

Rafe had a greedy mouth. A deliciously talented mouth.

As soon as Rafe loosened his grip on Sam’s hips, Sam began to gently rock against his face.

Rafe’s low, guttural groan was muffled, but Sam could feel it and it sent a jolt, white hot, straight to his core. One of his hands raked through Rafe’s hair, moved to rest at the base of his skull, the other fisted a handful of tousled locks as Sam’s vision blurred momentarily. Rafe squeezed his eyes shut—pushed himself past his limit and held fast—and Sam’s legs almost buckled when his balls hit Rafe’s chin.

Then Rafe’s hands were back, like vices on Sam’s thighs, holding him still. Sam had to reach out, brace himself against the wall again as he felt Rafe’s throat constrict. His chin dropped to his chest, stars exploding behind his eyes at the sight of Rafe, choking on his cock, tears in his eyes.

He gave Rafe’s hair a sharp tug, encouraging the younger man to come up for air.

“That’s so fucking hot, babe,” Sam gasped.

Rafe’s breathing was hard, fast. Each inhale was sharp. He was licking his lips, his eyes were predatory.

He sat up slightly, dragging his fingertips first up, then roughly down Sam’s abs.

Sam groaned, muscles jumpy under Rafe’s voracious hands. He bowed his head, catching Rafe’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Rafe placed his hands on either side of Sam’s face, thumbs resting lightly near his cheekbones.

“Rafe—”

“Samuel. Shut up and fuck me.”

Sam’s mouth felt suddenly dry, he felt the low growl building deep in his chest. He grabbed Rafe roughly and flipped him onto his stomach, surprising the younger man. He pressed himself against Rafe’s back, forcing Rafe to bear his full weight. His lips brushed across the nape of Rafe’s neck as he lay prone beneath Sam.

“Is this what you want?” Sam used his knee to open Rafe’s thighs, used his cock to tease them both.

“Don’t play with me, Samuel. I already said it—Ah! FUCK.”

Sam drove himself in to the hilt, abruptly and without apology. Rafe pressed his face against the pillow to muffle his cries, hands seeking purchase, finally settling on fisting the sheets as tight as he could.

Sam slipped an arm around Rafe’s hips, hoisted him up onto his knees. He leaned over Rafe, his chest against Rafe’s back as he reached around, gripping Rafe’s chin and demanding his attention.

“Hey. No you don’t, not into the pillow. I wanna hear you scream.”

He planted one hand on the small of Rafe’s back, fingers splayed, and bucked his hips forward, pounding him hard. The headboard echoed the steady pace of Sam’s hips, matched the sound of skin against skin.

The sounds Rafe made were positively obscene.

“Jesus, shit!—yeah, oh— _Oh fuck_ Sam, _fuck_. Yes.— Goddamnit Sam, harder!”

“You like that, baby? Huh?

“Yeah— oh, r…right—Ah, _fuuuck_.”

Sam groaned internally, watching as Rafe’s face screwed up in ecstasy, his fingers digging in to the mattress hard enough to pull one corner of the top sheet loose.

“What was that, baby?” Sam leaned over Rafe, taking Rafe’s earlobe in his teeth, tugging roughly.

“ _FUCK_. Like that—Sam, just like that. Just— _right_. fucking. there.”

Sam grabbed a fistful of Rafe’s hair, tugging his head back, causing Rafe to arch his back more dramatically. His other hand gripped Rafe’s shoulder, he pulled Rafe toward him with each forward slam of his hips. Rafe was spewing out profanities, he was a mess.

Sam let go of Rafe, and something about the way Rafe simply collapsed against the mattress made his cock twitch.

“Turn over.” Sam’s voice was low, heady. Hungry. “I wanna see your face while I fuck you.”

Rafe helplessly twisted himself, managed to roll onto his back.

“Mm, that’s good, baby. Jesus, look at you…” Sam’s eyes drank in every blessed inch of Rafe’s lithe body, sighing. “Rafe, you look—”

Rafe raised a brow, but he still wore a tired smile.

“Ripe, babe. Just—Fuck. You look good enough to eat.”

Sam covered Rafe’s body with his own, wordlessly wrapped his arms around Rafe, steadying them both as he rolled them both to their sides, then finally onto his back.

Rafe took the cue, straddling Sam’s hips, settling in. He lifted up slightly, sank back down on Sam’s cock.

“Oh—Sam…”

Rafe rotated his hips slowly, leaning forward, his hands braced against Sam’s chest. He kept a torturously slow pace, biting his lip as his eyes locked on Sam. Rafe watched his chest rise, fall—greedy, deep breaths. He spent a bit more time memorizing Sam’s facial features before his fingers found Sam’s scars, they knew right were to go.

Sam forced himself to open his eyes, gently laying one of his hands on top of Rafe’s over his scars.

“Hey,” he said, a whisper. “Not tonight. Promise me.”

Rafe closed his eyes, nodded, pushed out any bad thoughts and focused solely on Sam, on how complete he felt in moments like these, intertwined with Sam. Connected. One flesh.

“I promise.”

Rafe adjusted the angle of his hips, taking Sam deeper.

Sam’s hands moved to the tops of Rafe’s thighs, almost forgetting to breathe as Rafe rode him.

“Shit. Shit. Rafe, holy fucking shit.”

Rafe dropped his head forward, chin to chest as he picked up speed, increased ferocity. The mattress was creaking, but for Rafe all sound was drowned out save for the sound of his name rising up from deep within Sam.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, and Rafe bent to meet him, tipping Sam’s chin up with his thumb, and they kissed as best they could between gasps and moans.

Sam felt Rafe begin to tremble, knew from the way his breath kept catching, the way his soft sighs were rising in pitch, in frequency, that he was getting close.

Sam’s heart overflowed, he sat himself up completely, wrapping his arms around his lover, carefully leaning him back, maneuvering them both until he had Rafe on his back again. He slid his one arm under Rafe’s shoulder, his hand resting at the base of Rafe’s neck, resting their foreheads together as he found a new, solid, steady pace. 

“Baby,” he sighed, his eyes closed as he pressed his lips against Rafe’s hair, his temple, his cheek. “Oh, my baby—”

His free hand moved between them, he pressed the flat of his hand against Rafe, fingers moving, teasing, stroking.

“S—Sam, I—”

“Come on, sweetheart. Let go. Let go for me.”

Rafe, who had been flawlessly matching Sam’s pace, faltered, arching up against Sam as his head fell back, mouth open in a silent cry as Sam brought him to the brink, sent him careening over the edge.

Sam hooked one arm under Rafe’s knee, opening him up more, aiming for that spot he knew would keep Rafe riding high that much longer. He loved watching Rafe’s face when he hit home, the way his mouth widened, eyes shut.

Sam swallowed hard. Rafe, tight around him, trembling, undone. Rafe, reaching up, clutching Sam tight, pulling him down. Rafe, taking everything and giving back so much more.

Rafe framed Sam’s face with his hands, kissed him softly, without intention. Sam knew that kiss, knew that where words failed him, Rafe found other ways to tell Sam things. This kiss, it was gratitude. It was longing, and devotion, and love.

Sam pressed his face to Rafe’s neck, against the gentle slope of his shoulder, and when he came, his body stilling against Rafe, inside him, his short, choked groans rang in Rafe’s eyes, and brought him to life.


End file.
